We Were The Same
by RebecaNara
Summary: We were the same, you and I. A mision I wasn't born to follow but you were born to impose me. Ironic, you crimson eyed and I emeral orbes... You, Emerald snake, I Scarlet Lion... Am I a monster for smiling over your grieve? No, I am justice, I am Death..


**Well, here is just one of my plenty Oneshots. I really like this one and I hope you do as well... x)**

We Were The Same

We were the same, you and I; we were just the same...

So, how could we be so different?

We both grew up alone...

We both found out we were different from everyone we knew, even though we always knew it...

We both found our true home inside the same walls...

We both descended from the same family...

How could we be so different? Easy...:

You chose dark and over light...

I didn't have to choose.

I am grey.

I fight in the side of light; the enemy of my enemy is my friend.

But I fight with your weapons... I make them even more powerful than they already are...

Want to know why?

I'm filled with rage and hope, not only ambition and sadism.

You could say that rage is something else we have in common, but no. I focus my rage on you, not your kind... I focus my rage on the mission I wasn't born to follow, but the one you were born to impose me.

And I hope... I hope to finally see you pleading on your knees

I hope to finish you with the same mercy you show to the ones you slaughter

I hope for you to die and suffer in the process... But I mostly hope to be the one to cause you to regret the fact of being even born with magic in your veins...

Yes, I want you, my equal, to suffer as much as your inhuman body can allow you...

Does that make me a monster? No

How could it be monstrous to desire for you to pay for what you've done?

You tell me, what is it worse? For someone not to remember the faces of those who were killed by his hand and don't even care about it... or remembering every single scared, grieving and pleading face and smiling over it?

So for what I concern, you are the only monster here... Even though I'm now no more than an animal with a broken soul... That doesn't mean that I won't pull the pieces together to finish you forever...

I wonder if you are even human enough to die.

I guess I'll have to find out... And I'll enjoy my experiment...

I am ready to kill you, and you are ready to die as well...

All that that tied your disgusting existence to this world is now gone, I made sure of that.

So today will be the day... All the hopes of the magic world are over me, on my shoulders and right onto my wand to be precise... All their hopes on their final weapon.

Ironic

I once hoped on them... For them to teach and support me... I ended up teaching myself and being my only support.

I have everything I need to kill you today, and believe me, you will die... I can tell, after all... I am the master of death...

The Elder Wand... The Eternal Cloak... The Immortal Stone...

I wouldn't need any of those; they're just to show up.

I said it once, we descend from the same family... but you don't have it in you, you don't have what is needed to claim the right that is now mine and only mine...

You don't have the power... You don't have the life... You don't have the guts...

I, who defeated the greatest dark wizard of all times... -Pure crap if you ask me. You are not the greatest dark wizard; you are the greatest sadistic moron of all times. - Have the power to be called the Master of Death by her essence...

You are not alive enough to be superior to death.

And over all...

You are not brave at all... That's why you are snake and only snake... I'm both, Lion and Reptile... cold and brave...

And now here I am, standing with my head up in front of you, enjoying your confusion while you notice the cloak over my shoulders, the wand in the golden chain in my neck, and the ring in my finger... The ring that once hold a repulsive piece of you so-called soul...

Are you afraid? No, not jet... We'll have to work on that.

Am I afraid?

Why should I be? I'm the only danger around...

And soon you will be witness of that.

You smiled evilly

I half-smiled in satisfaction, I would erase that expression from your snake face soon enough.

We both raised our wands at the same time, but called different hixes...

Lightings emerged from the tip of our wands, our sister wands... Wands that were soon left aside broken in the ground.

A great power now emerged from our hands... Harm was inflicted in each other as soon as we thought about it...

There was no longer sound in the battlefield besides ours... Everyone stopped Light and Dark, to watch the definitive battle... One they are not sure they'll be able to remember for their grandsons, because they were not sure they'll make it out of there alive...

They couldn't run, they couldn't stay. They were all froze, like time around us...

You raised your hand, I raised mine... Dark light...

I then saw your eyes, and I knew you saw mine...

Once again, ironic...

You, descendant from Salazar Slytherin, I, descendant from Godric Griffindor...

You were supposed to be the Emerald Snake; I was supposed to be the Scarlet Lion...

But your eyes were crimson and mine were green.

I am the master of death... You wouldn't have the guts, because being who I am has a price... And finishing my mission did as well...

And it is a price you wouldn't dare to pay...

I heard you fall... I heard you grieve and plead... I was ready to kill you and now you had to obey...

I smiled as one last thought embraced me along with a darkness I didn't reject...

We are different, yes, but...

...We Were The Same...

* * *

So, I hope you enjoyed it x). I'll be publishing Oneshots int the POV of diferent characters and diferent situations x) If you woul like something in special, tell me and I'll be happy to write it x)

Kisses  
RebecaNara


End file.
